Ork adventures : Space marines, Chaos and Eldar
by hell yer
Summary: The adventures of the mighty ork warlord Gergutz and his "loyal" Ork army. Along the way he might just pick up some strange friends! Anyway enjoy. :-
1. Beginnings

This is my first fanfic, so please keep all criticism constructive.

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

On the relatively unknown planet of Krell (take a right at the Cadian gate through the eye of terror, a left at the greater demon of Slaneesh and carry on past Alpha Centauri and you're there) the great Ork warlord Gergutz was fighting a huge but hopeless space marine army known as the 'Aetas Inculta'.

The space marine army was losing…badly. The chapter master was dead along with his honour guard, all but three of the termies were lying in a growing puddle of there own bodily fluids, what was left of the 3rd company was running around in circles trying to lose a huge group of Boyz chasing after them randomly firing their shootas into the gaggle bringing down a few stragglers. A few of the scouts, fearful for their lives had fled into the nearest group of trees and hidden away from Ork eyes.

This decision by the Scouts was definitely a bad one as while they where busy watching a group of Nobz walking below them, what was left of the Space marines piled onto the waiting Thunderhawk gunships and took off. The Scouts fearing that the Orks would, as legend says, eat them in a frenzy of a fungus beer fuelled victory celebration known as getting 'tanked up', Chose to stay where they were.

BAD DECISION IN PROGRESS!

"Hey, Progga can oo smell dat too"

"Wott"

"Oomies"

"Yeah"

"Wanna go look"

"Yeah ah cudz do widda good larf"

The two Orks then stomped off into the forest, the clomp, clomp, clomp of their iron shod boots dying away.

"Hey, sarge do you reckon there are other marines left on the planet?"

"Maybe, 'cause Ork's noses are rarely wrong. In fact it's a miracle they didn't smell us!"

Just as the sergeant finished his sentence a familiar smell of rotten meat and fungus beer filled his nostrils.

A/N the name Gergutz is not a reference to Dawn of war's Goregutz as at the time I made up the name Gergutz I had not played DOW. Also Aetus Inculta is Latin for wasted time.

By the way I think this is a good point to stop. Cliffhanger…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

More coming soon.


	2. The End or is it?

Chapter 1 saw us meeting the a couple of the Orks in Gergutz's war. Who knows later on I may even introduce you to Gergutz himself. Now where were we…

**Chapter 2 – The End (or is it?)**

SHOCK HORROR!!!

The sergeant realised that his (highly attuned???) senses where no match for Ork cunning. The Ork standing behind him was huge, at least 8 feet tall. It had dark green skin, pierced with bolts from at least 20 tanks, and a huge cigar gently wafting dark acidic smelling smoke in front of its fearless dark red eyes.

"well, well, well wot do we 'av 'ere den?"

The sergeant using a skill only scouts seem to have, tried to negotiate his way out of the Orks trap. Unfortunately the only downside to this skill was the tendency to get the scout killed. Luckily for the sergeant however the Ork seemed to be not quite its normal self, maybe as a by product of its evil smelling cigar, and seemed very open to the sergeants attempts at bargaining.

Unfortunately, the Ork Nob that heard the conversation and wandered over to the bottom of the tree, was not so open, and soon called up "Gimme yor armur and ya gunz or it'll be ma bulletz up yur arze!"

The scouts, very conscious of this new threat immediately dropped their guns to the Ork waiting below, and began the awkward process of removing their armour half way up a tree. When all the armour lay in a pile at the Ork's feet he seemed satisfied that the scout were defenceless.

"Well now dat you 'ave surrendered to me, I fink a littol punishment is in orda. 'Ow about yoo an' yor littel men up dere com down 'ere an' follo me to da big bozz"

The sergeant thought for a minute and said "How about if we let you know where a crashed gunship carrying a big load of guns is, you let us go"

"Dat cud be arranged, on wun condishun we get to keep yoo" pointing at the sergeant, "until we get dis loada shootas"

The sergeant paused for a while and then said "OK, what do we have to do?"

The Ork on the ground looked at the Ork in the tree and said "Progga, teke de marines to da launcha" He gave the other Ork a wink, then looked at the sergeant and said "Oo dere teke me to dis gunship fing. NOW!"

The two Orks set off in different directions with their scout companions. Progga, the smaller of the two orks, stopped suddenly and turned to face his companions and said, "Your bozz 'ad betta be right about doze gunz or elz' your squig shit!"

A small scream of terror left the scouts as the Ork let rip his torrent of abuse.

The Ork following the sergeant grinned as the unmistakeable profile of a thunderhawk gunship loomed out of woods.

"There you go like I told you. Now will you please take me back to my comrades"

"Afta I chex out da booty"

"OK, please hurry"

After that the Ork disappeared into the still smouldering wreckage and emerged a few seconds later with an armful of bolters, autoguns and plasma pistols. This was of no concern to the sergeant until the Ork pulled a plasma pistol from the pile and aimed it point blank at the sergeants head. He tried to run, but discovered it's quite hard when your head has just been liquidised by a gout of superheated plasma. The Orks already huge grin widened as he chuckled. Unfortunately for him this happiness was short lived as with a sudden "Owwwwwwwww, for da luv ov mork!" The plasma pistol glowed red hot and burned his hand.

Progga, along with his scout companions, arrived at a group of Ork building clustered around a huge lauch ramp.

"Er, is that for us?" said a scout as they entered the ring of buildings.

Progga smiled horribly and said "No, but dat is" pointing to a large lump of metal which if you used you're imagination looked like a rocket.

"Groggz, get yore arze over 'ere"

"Yarp"

"'Elp me wid dem dare 'rines"

"Yarp"

"And mek sure dey don't run ov"

"Yarp"

With that the two Orks set about poking, pushing, pulling and squishing the scouts into the hold of the rocket (?).

After this a considerable swarm of grots swept out of a hut and half carried half dragged the rocket to the base of the launch ramp.

" Free, Doo, Wun, BLAAAAAAASD OV!!!"

The huge rokkit's boostas fired up incerating a few unfortunate grots unwisely standing at the tail end of the rokkit, which was now a few hundred feet up. Strangely though there were scout shaped lumps of metal falling off the rokkit.

"Ay Groggz did oo lokk da door?"

"Urm, narp."

A couple of seconds after this a short series of screams followed by a few distant thuds was heard by Progga and Groggz.

Later that night when Progga, Groggz and the Ork nob Scragga sat eating their rokkit fried grots, a small pop was heard and for a brief second an image of an Eldar warp spider with gold detailing appeared and almost straight away another small pop heralded the disappearance of the warp spider.

Progga, Groggz and Scragga being Orks, are naturally attracted to shiny gold objects and leaped to their feet.

"Wared it go?" said Progga.

"Dunno"came from Scragga's direction.

A disappointed "Narp" came from Groggz.

A/N

The warp spider with the gold trim is a reference to my friend Reedy 180's story Camion Laviar. Who knows? Maybe our paths will cross again!


	3. WTF? Space Marines again!

Chapter 2 saw us getting rid of those pesky scouts. If you enjoyed that there is more to come in following chapters.

**Chapter 3 – WTF? Space marines again!**

Groggz disappointment soon disappeared as in a flurry of dust noise and flame two Thunderhawk gunships and a Stormbird flew overhead at full throttle.

"Ooh, flyie fings" said Groggz stating the obvious.

"Oh tank yoo captin obvius" was the sarcastic reply from Scragga.

" Er bozz shudn't we chase dem or summin'?" said Progga.

This extracted the sort of evil grin that only an Ork with the prospect of killing Space Marines can manage. To give you an idea of this grin imagine an ear-to-ear grin but made of sheer malice.

Shortly after this discussion the three Orks moved off to intercept the Thunderhawks as with many years of loyal (?) service to Gergutz they knew these gunships where leaving orbit which meant they would be travelling pretty much straight up giving a good chance of getting a straight engine shot.

"Easy lads" came the calm menacing voice of Scragga "Easy, wait fuh it." The gunships engines grew brighter as the crews on board gave it full power

"Aim"

A wave of heat blasted past the three Orks.

"FIRE!!!" roared Scragga.

Three Rokkits literally screamed away from Three Launchas and hurtled skywards each trailing a dirty orange flame.

"Lets see ow dey like deez noo grot Rokkits"

This was followed by three distant bangs.

About thirty seconds later three flaming meteorites, or Thunderhawk gunships as we'd known them before, hit the deck with a noise like a thousand Trukks disintegrating at once.

"Dare yoo go boyz, wot yoo tink ov dat?" growled Scragga through a grin.

"Shud we go an' loot da tings?" asked an exited Progga.

"Yeh, but virst I shud tell da big bozz."

"Wot shud we doo?"

"Wait fur me to git bakk."

Moments later Scragga burst into the rusty pile of spares that served as a rudimentary headquarters.

"Hey bozz did yoo heer dem bigg booms erlier coz dat woz me" said Scragga being the biggest glory hog in his tribe.

"Yeh ah didd, why?" came the deep growling reply from the ten foot tall lump of pure Orkyness, known as Gergutz, warlord of the Aporkalypse, that stood before him.

"Coz dat woz me an' me ladz –"Scragga said before being cut off by an irritable Gergutz.

"Git on widdit!"

"Well bozz weez shott down vree big flyee fings."

"Wot sorta flyee fings?"

"Wun biggun an' too smalla wuns"

"Well why ain't yoo lootin' 'em?"

"Me fort yood want too see forr ya self"

"Jus' as well yoo came den as I doo wont to see dem"

"My pleesure"

"Well kwitt stallin' an teke mee to dem!"

"Yez bozz, rite away"

"Oy, Stregz git yoor ladz an' folla me" Gergutz shouted to a heavily decorated Meganob waiting near the entrance to the shack.

Minutes later Gergutz and Scragga burst into the clearing caused by the huge impact of a Stormbird and two Thunderhawks. As expected most of the space marine passengers lay strewn in contorted positions, broken and twisted. Despite the carnage nearly a dozen terminators, a few space marines and their commander were beginning to stir form their impromptu slumbers.

After a few minutes of checking corpses for life and generally dusting themselves down one of the more awake marines spotted the two Orks stood on the edge of the crater and suddenly yelled "ORKS, OVER THERE ON THE EDGE OF THE CRATER!"

Instantly everyone in the crater stopped what they were doing and looked where the marine was pointing.

The space marine commander who had been checking his map attempting to find out where on this godforsaken rock he was. Stood up gained his bearings and strode quickly over to the two Orks and announced himself

"I am Karachna, Commander of the Spider Guard some of which you see before you. And in the interest of your lives I am asking you to leave this place before we have to kill you"

"I wood say seein' yoor curren' position it iz yoo hoo shud be leavin' dis place beforr wez shoot yoo " Gergutz growled moodily.

"Shoot all of us! You and whose army?" Karachna asked incredulously.

"Dis wun" said Gergutz through a huge ear-to-ear grin.

At this cue fifteen Meganobs, two hundred Boyz and enough Gretchin to carpet the Stormbird appeared out of nowhere to surround the crater.

"Aaaaaaooooooooooooooooh, Hi" Karachna said nervously.

A/N The spider guard have their own story written by my friend Karachna. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
